


What Are We?

by Jadeaffection



Series: What? [2]
Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: Explicit Language, Fluff, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Romantic Comedy, Sexual Content, Slash, Unintentional Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-01
Updated: 2011-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadeaffection/pseuds/Jadeaffection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did it matter that they wern't a real couple. Maxxie liked to think it didn't. But if not a couple... What?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are We?

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel/Companion piece to What Am I?

One foot slightly in the path of the other. Repeat. Maxxie knew what the walk did to his arse. He also knew exactly where Tony’s eyes were focused. As he approached the bar he couldn’t help giggling at his partner’s predictability and high libido. Unfortunately the giggle highlighted his handsome face and resulted in an awkward exchange with the barmaid. It was times like this when he regretted not being flamboyantly gay. Girls did not flirt with boys in purple ruffles who addressed them as honey.

After ordering a couple beers Maxxie turned away from the now slightly put out girl and lent against the bar. His gaze wandered, as usual, to Tony. It still amazed him that Tony Stonem chose to be with him. The Tony Stonem. He was living several girls’ fantasies. And not for one second did he take that for granted. He knew that, especially with Tony, it could all be over in an instant.

He studied the taller boy’s face which at the present time was glazed over in thought. Tony thinking always worried him. He was so sure that one day Tony would realise he was completely straight and wouldn’t touch another man with a ten foot pole. Not that it would be the end of the world. Maxxie would just move on. Easy. After all it was only meant to be fun. Complicated meant pain. He had learnt that lesson from James.

*** 

Fun, friends with benefits, a fling, fuck buddies. That was what they had decided on when they awoke that morning, hung-over and in each others arms.

Well, after Tony had sprung out of bed and headed to the bathroom so fast it made Maxxie’s head spin and his face flush in embarrassment. And after he had returned, toothbrush in his mouth, Maxxie’s in his hand demanding that the blonde brush his teeth if he wanted a repeat performance. Maxxie would later feel abashed by the speed at which he reached for the mint coated brush.

But that was nothing compared to the mortification he felt when, a few hours later, Anwar came bursting into the room to share a far too detailed story of his latest conquest. Anwar’s face became so pale his complexion rivalled Maxxie’s. And he just about broke the land speed record in his haste to leave the room. Maxxie only just had time to pull the bed sheets over them before Anwar poked his head back through the door, hand over his eyes, and asked where James was.

***

Maxxie’s cheeks blazed at the memory. It had been the first of many similar incidents as Anwar lacked any personal boundaries. Therefore it seemed like the logical thing, when Anwar had a mate from work looking for a place to stay, for him to move in and Maxxie and Tony to get their own place.

They never did have the discussion about how this meant that they were no longer just flatmates but were now officially living together. They never had those sorts of conversations.

But that didn’t matter. Maxxie didn’t care about being introduced as Tony’s friend. He didn’t care whether on not they had a future. Didn’t care that they never used the L word. And he certainly didn’t care that Tony didn’t care.

It didn’t matter that tonight would be their one year anniversary. He doubted Tony even remembered. When Maxxie had suggested that they come back to this pub tonight Tony hadn’t even blinked. And he was sure it was just habit that caused Tony to head straight for that booth. Their booth.

But that was all fine. Because it was just a bit of fun. A monogamous, increasingly domestic bit of fun.

***

Fuck it! Maxxie was tired of lying to himself. He was head over heels in love with Tony Stonem. Had probably started falling for him back in high school.

It was always strange to look back in hindsight with that all seeing twenty-twenty vision. He could see everything that he had missed while it was actually happening. The reason Tony’s careless flirting and crude seduction in Russia had caused him such pain. Did Tony really see him as such a meaningless plaything? Something to be toyed with when he was bored? Not a person, a friend, an equal?

Why he felt such a strong need to be there for Tony after the accident. The thrill he got when Tony needed him, relied on him. The odd joy he felt when he realised Tony, although still keeping his arrogance and charisma, would never be exactly like his old self again. And the anger he felt when others *cough* _Michelle_ *cough* tried to force him into that former role.

The delight that rushed through him when Tony arrived on their doorstep in London. The sudden clinginess of James. At the time Maxxie was so certain that the renewed attention was a sign of them maturing and growing closer as a couple. Looking back, it was apparent that the stupid cheating bastard knew before Maxxie did.

***

He picked up the freshly poured beers, frowning slightly as the overflow made his hands sticky, and made his way back to the booth. Maxxie noticed that Tony had his goofy grin going at full power. This meant one of three things.

One, Torchwood was airing and there was a particularly good Jack/Ianto scene going on. After the hothouse moment Maxxie wasn’t sure the smile would ever leave Tony’s face. Two, Tony had just thought of a new intriguing idea for them to try out in the bedroom, bathroom or, like that one time, the kitchen. Turned out naked hide and seek was as fun as it sounded. Finally, it could just be like those other times when, on being asked about it, Tony responded by kissing Maxxie so sweetly he thought he would pass out.

Two and three were totally acceptable by him. Oh hell, Maxxie would take all three. He wasn’t really a sci-fi fan but he was certainly not opposed to a little Janto action. They were such a beautiful couple, plus Captain Jack always did remind him of his own tall brunette.

As he placed the drinks on the table and scooted around on the seat to be closer to said brown haired boy, their eyes met. Those expressive, deceptively innocent looking blue eyes of Tony’s always made Maxxie’s heart race and, as he was once again lost in them, he could have sworn he saw something there that sent a shiver up his spine.

Before he had time to consider what that might mean, Tony had captured his lips in a heart shatteringly perfect kiss. And when Tony pulled away to whisper in his ear, Maxxie was surprised he didn’t melt into the tacky upholstery. Somehow he knew everything had changed. All thanks to three breathtaking words. _Happy anniversary love!  
_


End file.
